Alone or with Friends
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: The reader is drowning. Tag to Alone or with Friends by Tribes.


"Y/N…" You heard Sam voice pass quietly through the waters you were submerged in.

You kept your mouth clamped shut as you could no longer find the strength to even attempt to kick yourself back up to the surface. The water above you shimmered in the light from the bright setting sun of a warm Summer's evening. Everything was tranquil. Everything apart from the sound of your frantic trashing deep below. At least you wouldn't be disturbing anyone above.

You couldn't deprive your lungs any longer. Any air you'd had left had been used. You needed to breathe. Your cheeks were hot as you gasped, your mouth opening and instantly filling with the waters of the lake. You weren't screaming, you were too exhausted for that. Your gasps were simply bubbles as you sank further and further. You didn't know how deep of a depth you would reach. Maybe you would just keep falling until you reached Hell.

Your eyes were tired now. Eyelids heavy and struggling against the stingy water. Black spots danced in your vision. Sleep was claiming you. At least you thought it was sleep. You didn't know what it was. You were sure it felt familiar, but your brain felt wrong. Fuzzy. Thoughts were harder to string together. Where were you? What had happened? You were sure you were with someone, doing something…maybe you weren't, no one appeared to be coming for you. You just continued to sink deeper and deeper into oblivion.

You felt a small grip on your arm as everything went dark. "Lights out Y/N." Maggie called from the doorway as she looked into the room your shared with the other girls. She smiled, watching as you shuffled under the blanket and lay your head down on the pillow, closing your eyes. Flicking the light switch, she closed the door making everything go dark.

You felt lost in the darkness. It was so unforgiving. You had always felt lost though. Nothing in your life had ever really made sense, not until you met the brothers. When you were little in the group home, you were given a book by one of the social workers there once for your birthday. Peter Pan. You saw yourself as a lost girl, but sadly you didn't get to go on the same kind of adventures as the lost boys did.

Floating, floating, and more floating. If every part of you didn't hurt, you might've even enjoyed it. The feeling of weightlessness.

Then everything came crashing back. The pain increased to levels you previously thought unreachable.

"Y/N?…Y/N?…" A shaky voice called before arms tightly enclosed you, pulling you against a strong, soaked chest.

You coughed and spluttered painfully, your chest rebelling as you did so.

A hand stroked your hair as you found the voice offering soft words of reassurance, the sound of light, happy sobs accompanying it.

Testing your eyes, you flickered them open. They initially rebelled against the bright rays before the black spots cleared and everything came into focus.

"Sam…" Your throat, croaky and sore, sounded wrecked, but Sam clearly didn't care.

"Y/N!…thank god you're okay…" As you took in the sight of Sam, you noticed how broken he looked. His eyes were red with tears, and he looked ten years older from the fear and grief plaguing his expression. He held you just that little bit tighter.

"I'm sorry…" You apologised, burying your face further into his shoulder.

Sam stroked a hand through your hair once again. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I was too slow, and you got hurt. I couldn't get a clear shot, and you nearly died because of it."

"Sam, it was my choice to go after it in the water, not yours. Don't beat yourself up over it." You smiled softly. "You saved my life." You leant close to him as you pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Y/N." Sam smiled too before kissing you back. He then gently helped you to your feet before wrapping his arms around you like he used to when you were both younger. You knew instantly what he was doing.

You giggled as you jumped up on his back, Sam grabbing your legs as shuffling you up so that you were comfortable. You wrapped your arms loosely around his neck as you rested your head between his neck and shoulder.

In truth, Peter Pan could shove his stupid Neverland up his ass, you had everything you could ever wish for right here, and you wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
